Potions, Magic and a Little Luck
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Black Magic, it comes in many forms and shapes, spells, music but the most potent of all…love. Boq really should stay away from potions and poor Glinda, who does she fall in love with… Read and Review! Rating may go higher. Glinda/Avaric
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Black Magic, it comes in many forms and shapes, spells, music but the most potent of all…love. Boq really should stay away from potions and poor Glinda, who does she fall in love with…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked or its characters though I do own my OC's and my own plotlines.

Black Magic

Madame Morrible hushed down the class, "Student's calm down, hush…SILENCE!"

Her voice echoed and everyone immediately seated themselves waiting for the class to continue.

Madame Morrible smiled sweetly, "Now that I finally have your attention. We shall start our class on Magic. Open your books to chapter eleven, we will be starting potions."

Everyone quickly flipped the books under her hawk gaze. Just then the door opened and in walked Avaric with a smirk covering his lips. He sat down next to Glinda and looked to the teacher with a stupid grin.

Morrible glared at the source of the disturbance, "Now that your all here I trust you will open your books and listen attentively."

The muttering died down yet again.

Morrible pulled out a small clear bottle with a small pink clear liquid filling it. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Glinda put up her hand, "Is it a sort of potion?"

Avaric grinned, "What hinted it?"

Morrible glared, "Yes it is but does anyone know what it is?"

Boq stuttered, "It's a love potion…isn't it?"

Morrible blinked, "Yes very good Boq. Care to elaborate?"

Boq nodded, "Well a love potion is extremely difficult to make and come at various standards of quality, ten exactly, which is determined by how long it lasts and how potent. That one there is the one of highest quality. It was made to last a life time with a dedication to love the person. For when they take it they faint and whoever they first wake to see is the person to fall for. It can take a decade to make and is even harder to make a cure for."

Morrible raised her eyebrows, "Very good Boq, that was a perfect description."

---

That night Boq stole himself into Morrible's office and stole the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Glinda woke that morning to a room filled with flowers.

She blinked, "Am I still dreaming?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Yes you are and I'm a pixie that'll grant three wishes."

Glinda frowned, "You really are terrible. I had a dream just like this except you weren't there and Boq wouldn't leave me alone. Actually I think he kissed me. It was a terrible nightmare of valentines day gone wrong."

Elphaba laughed at the thought, "Is that why you were saying 'Boq, oh Boq'?"

Glinda gave Elphaba a death glare, "I did not."

Elphaba laughed harder, "You did too. 'Boq , oh Boq'. You wouldn't stop; I had to cover my ears to fall asleep last night."

Glinda's face went red, "You know I have no such feelings for him."

Elphaba's face turned stone, "You know I didn't mean anything by it."

Glinda looked away, "Could have fooled me."

Elphaba's face turned that to of confusion, "I really didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry if I did."

Glinda smiled at Elphaba, "That's alright. Did I really say that?"

Elphaba smiled back, "Yes."

Glinda's face brightened, "Did you really find it hard to sleep?"

Elphaba laughed, "Yes and yes. You said all and wouldn't stop going on about it."

Glinda leaned back into her bed for a mock faint, "Its worse that I feared. I hope never to dream such things again. If I do you are to wake me, promise."

Elphaba smiled, "Of course. Friends are made to avoid such dreams."

Glinda laughed as she opened an eye to look at her friend, "I should hope so."

Elphaba sighed, "Open up the letters. I want to see how desperate those young suitors and how much grovelling they've done trying to get your affections."

Glinda smiled softly, "Yes why not…"

Glinda looked up to see Elphaba's face fall.

She whispered, "What's the matter?"

Elphaba smiled softly, "I'm green. No one even bothered to give me a card."

Glinda looked up at her sadly, "I'm sorry. Why don't you be my valentine? As only friends of course but you know what I mean."

Elphaba looked up at her, "Wouldn't you prefer one of those boys?"

Glinda laughed, "My dear you forget that boys can come and go but…well a friendship…that lasts far longer."

Elphaba looked up at her smiling, "Yes…I mean I would gladly be your valentine."

Elphaba then got up and walked out of the room. Her face was still fallen. Then Glinda looked up to a slammed door and realised that this must run deeper than simple words. Elphaba was genuinely insecure about how she looked and saw this as a reflection of those insecurities being true. She couldn't believe it, Elphaba, the tower of strength, was hurt at how others saw her. Simply because she was a different colour, then again it's not as though anyone had called the girl beautiful before.

Glinda got up looked for her. She asked around until it was almost impossible to think of where to find the girl. She searched for hours and didn't find her until she came passed a tree in the courtyard. She looked behind the tree to find Elphaba reading a book.

Glinda asked softly, 'Is that why you read?"

Elphaba looked up at her in slight shock, "What do you…"

Glinda spoke again, "Do you read to escape? To think about things other than how you look and how you're different."

Elphaba looked away, "No, but I try not to think about those things."

Glinda sat next to the other girl, "You are beautiful. Don't think otherwise because you are."

Elphaba's face twisted to that of anger and hurt, "Don't lie to me! Don't you dare!"

Glinda shook her head, "I'm not. Why would I?"

Elphaba looked at her, "Because you want to make me feel better? Because you want to hurt me…"

Glinda looked at her, "You sound so unsure. Elphaba, I wouldn't lie to you, you nasty thing and I wouldn't hurt you. You are beautiful, you just can't see. I wish you would."

Elphaba's face looked away, "That's not true. It couldn't be. If it were it would be different, so many things would be different."

Glinda looked at her confused, "What would you want to different? You're smart, you have wit and you see things that I never could glimpse."

Elphaba looked distant, "My farther might actually care for me and people wouldn't avoid me like a plague."

Glinda looked at her softly; she wanted to take away the hurt, take it all away and rip it up into little pieces and chuck them away to the wind. So that they would all sweep away with the wind until they were out of sight.

Glinda whispered, "It doesn't matter. Once people meet you they wouldn't care if you were purple, blue or pink. If your farther can't see that then he obviously doesn't know you, not how I do. You are smart and you silly thing, you are beautiful. You may not see it but I do, I always see it."

Elphaba looked at her brokenly, "Did you even count how many Valentines Day cards you got?"

Glinda laughed softly, "Over a hundred and guess what each one is worse that the last."

Avaric spied Glinda across the room. He smiled softly.

Boq interrupted, "You're gawking."

Avaric looked up at the other boy, "I'm doing not such thing."

Boq shook his head, "Yes you are. I should know I used to do it quite often."

Avaric stiftled a smile, "Yes you did. What are you going to do with love potion anyway?"

Boq shrugged, "Not sure. I was dared to get it and now I do have it I have no idea."

Avaric asked, "Were you going to use it on Miss Glinda?"

Boq's face went red, "Never. I'm…I actually don't feel for her like that anymore."

Boq spoke honestly. He didn't actually feel the same for the girl anymore. He was still fond for her but not to the extent of devotion as he did before.

Avaric smiled, he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. He wasn't even sure why, he just one day found himself taken to her and hasn't be able to do anything but stare since.

Boq snapped him out of it, "If you must go to her and tell you how you feel."

Avaric sighed, "I gave her a card yesterday. She never replied."

Boq rolled his eyes, "I wonder why."

Avaric frowned, "What is that meant to mean?"

Boq looked at him, "It's not like you have been very charming of civil to her."

Avaric stood.

Boq stared up at him, "What are you doing?"

Avaric smiled, "I'm going to go and try and catch the Bird."

Avaric made his way to Glinda's table, "Miss Glinda."

Glinda looked up at him, "Yes?"

Avaric almost forgot what to say, "Will you come with me to dinner tonight?"

Glinda smiled too sweetly, "No I'm sorry I had plans."

Avarics face fell slightly, "Okay well thank you anyway."

Just then Morrible walked into the room and frowned, "Mr Avaric, a week's detention."

Avaric opened his mouth and then Morrible cut him off.

"Two weeks, do you want more?"

Avaric moved and sat next Boq, still seething.

Boq smiled, "So it worked out then."

Avaric frowned, "Boq."

Boq smiled, "Yes."

Avaric glared, "Put a sock in it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Avaric woke early that morning with a bunch of pink roses in one hand and a card in the other. He was tired of being made a fool of. This time he was going to ask her straight wether or not she would go out with him. If not he would leave her alone for good, if yes, well he'd have to try and not get uncharacteristically overexcited.

Avaric made his way to her door and knocked. The door was opened and there was Glinda smiling only for her face to fall at her suitor.

She sighed, "What do you want?"

He frowned, "I was going to ask you out."

Glinda frowned, "Who in their right mind would think I'd go out with you?"

Avaric chewed his cheek, "Someone who thought you'd have the decency of at least going on one date with and wouldn't be so indecently rude."

He dropped the flowers and the card and just stormed off. Forget it. He wasn't going to waste his precious time on an idiot. He'd already had spent too much of his time on her anyway.

Glinda had turned to Elphaba afterwards and just blinked. She couldn't believe what had happened and whom she just had fought with. Of all the people who want to go out with her, he happened to be the last of who she would've thought to be on that particularly long list.

Glinda asked softly, "Do you think he was being serious?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I doubt he goes about making a fool of himself daily for no reason."

Glinda sat on her bed, "It's just. He seemed so, so serious."

Elphaba shrugged, "I bet he took a page out of Boq's book to get your attention. Normally he's at least more sophisticated and less blunt to the point of idiocy."

Glinda smiled, "Yes. I'll give him that much. He normally is smoother."

Elphaba shrugged, "We should go to class."

They didn't see Avaric all day, or the next for that matter. I wasn't until the next after that, that he came to classes. He'd decided to mope in his own time, licking his wounds and sneaking off the school grounds at night.

That day in class Avaric 'accidently' bumped into Glinda and gave her back all her books. Glinda looked into the book to find a ticket, to a new play. No note, just a ticket. She looked up to find Avaric talking to Boq as they worked on their potions.

That night Glinda decided to have some tea and before she knew it, she'd fainted.

That afternoon everyone crowded the hospital wing. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Miss Upland but no one knew. No one could. The nurses were completely befuddled as to what could have happened as were the students. The tea was examined to no avail. So there Glinda lay in a deep sleep in a soft bed.

Before long everyone had left but Avaric. He was worried for her, though he said he wanted to stay 'for something to do, anything to miss classes'. Lies at their best.

Well Glinda did wake after four days. She first saw Avaric and before a word could be said, she was smiling a stupid giddy smile.

Avaric spoke first, "It's about time you woke. The nurses were getting worried."

Glinda asked slightly hurt, "Weren't you worried at all?"

Avaric paused rather taken back, "Why?"

Glinda looked down her face going red, "I don't know. I guess I like the idea that if someone was here waiting for me. They'd be a little worried."

Avaric paused, "I was a little worried. What do you expect? You shouldn't go around fainting."

Glinda smiled slightly, "I'm sorry."

Avaric frowned, "Oh no you don't. I'm not about to just forgive you."

She smiled broader, "I thought you were only a little worried."

He sighed, "Okay maybe more than just a little. What does it matter? Can't a guy be worried without a long lengthy reason?"

She smiled, "I guess not. Hey do you mind getting me out of here I'm starved."

Avaric smiled back, "Me too. The food here is shit."

Glinda frowned, "Mind what you say."

Avaric sighed, "What are you going to do about it? I act how I want when I want. I hardly see how it's any of your business."

Glinda whispered, "Could it be my business?"

Avaric stopped again. "If you want."

Glinda smiled again, "Good. Then we'll go to the play this weekend."

Avaric asked, "Really?"

Glinda smiled, "Really!"

Avaric was, well, he was happy, as anyone in his situation should be. He'd taken her to her room where they ate together. They'd talked for hours and when Elphaba walked in she gave them a strange look and left straight away. There was something odd, about those two being together. It seemed almost unnatural. Though there they were smiling and laughing and teasing as any new couple did. It was almost too strange to think about. So Elphaba went to Boq, who wasn't all that unsurprised. Though what did surprise the Munchkin was that Glinda actually went out with Avaric.

Glinda was happy too, as odd as it sounded, she wanted to see him again. In fact she wanted to see him a lot more of him after that too. Who would've guessed it. Avaric and Glinda Upland? It seemed to be a fairytale gone wrong.


End file.
